The present invention relates to a process for producing a carbon/carbon composite.
Carbon/carbon composites have unique properties; for example, even at high temperatures above 1000.degree. C. they maintain high strength and high modulus and exhibit small thermal expansion coefficient. Their utilization is expected as materials for aerospace, brakes and other high temperature uses. Carbonaceous pitch has been used as a precursor for the matrix of a carbon/carbon composite. But, if there is used a carbonaceous pitch of a low softening point, the carbonization yield will become low and bubbles will be formed in the matrix due to a volatile component formed during carbonization. On the other hand, if there is used a carbonaceous pitch of a high softening point, it will become difficult to effect uniform impregnation of the pitch into a tow of carbon fibers. Although various proposals have been made to avoid such inconveniences, the manufacturing process is complicated and the cost is high because considerable days are required.